Audra's Wedding
by Vol lady
Summary: This is the story of Audra's wedding to Carl Wheeler. Each chapter is told from the POV of one of the members of the wedding party, so there is some overlap between chapters, but not entirely. Everyone has their own take on the festivities, and Audra gets an unexpected surprise at the end.
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding

June 1880

Chapter 1

The Matron of Honor, the

Mother of the Bride

Since the day Audra was born, Victoria had dreamed of this day, years in the future. She remembered the day she and Tom, her late husband, chose Audra's hope chest – it was on Audra's fourth birthday, just after Jarrod had gone off to war, and they needed something good to look forward to. Over the years, Victoria had embroidered tablecloths and napkins, and chosen dinnerware and flatware and all the other things she wanted her daughter to have when she began her own life as a wife.

On this day, Audra's wedding day, her brothers Nick and Heath had already delivered the hope chest to Audra's new home, the neighboring ranch of Carl Wheeler. Victoria felt so good when she thought of her new son-in-law – her son-in-law! – a handsome, muscular man who had been Nick's best friend growing up, even though Carl was a year or two younger. Looking back, Victoria realized very early on that Carl was likely to be her daughter's husband someday. Audra had always followed him around when he came by to see Nick. It was inevitable.

And now, Victoria helped Audra put on her veil and Audra stood up and asked, "How do I look?"

Victoria could not keep the tears back. In her satin dress, covered with lace, and that beautiful veil that Victoria had worn in her own wedding, Audra was the beautiful woman grown up from the beautiful child. "You look every bit as beautiful as I dreamed on the day you were born."

Audra laughed with joy and hugged her mother tight. "Mother, I'm so excited, I don't know if I can contain myself. I thought I couldn't be any happier on the day of my coming out party, but this – oh, Mother, did you feel so giddy on the day you married Father?"

Victoria laughed and wiped tears away. "Oh, yes, I was giddy, all right, but the moment I saw your father waiting for me at the altar – all the giddiness just turned into pure happiness."

"Do you think it will be that way for me, too?"

"I don't know. It's different for everyone. But I know Carl is the right man for you. I've known that since you were children. You'll make each other very happy."

"Is it almost time?"

Victoria took hold of her daughter's hands and tried to get past a flash of embarrassment. "In just a minute, but is there anything you want to ask me? You know, about – tonight?"

Audra laughed. "I don't think I have any questions, Mother. If we don't know exactly what to do, I think Carl and I will figure it out."

Audra lifted her veil back and hugged her mother then, and Victoria's eyes brimmed over again. "The next time I hug you, I'll be hugging Mrs. Wheeler, not Miss Barkley."

Audra pulled back and kissed her. "I'll be an old married lady."

Victoria laughed. "Oh, come on, let's get you married."

As they came to Jarrod and Maggie's room, Audra said, "Oh, please, let's stop in a see Maggie before we go down."

Victoria nodded and knocked on the door. They heard Maggie invite them in, and they went in together.

Maggie was in bed, put there in part by the doctor and in part because she did not want to risk anything happening with the baby in the middle of Audra's big day. She had been reading a book, but as soon as she saw Maggie, she gasped and put the book down.

Audra came over to the bed, and bent and kissed her sister-in-law. "I'm sorry you can't be with the rest of us today."

"I'll be there in spirit," Maggie said, "and my goodness, you look so beautiful."

Audra did a slow turn in her gown.

"It's beautiful," Maggie said. "And you're going to be so happy as Mrs. Wheeler."

"I know it," Audra said. "We have to be going down, but I didn't want to go before seeing you."

"Thank you," Maggie said. And to Victoria, she said, "And you are about the most beautiful Mother of the Bride I've ever seen."

Victoria smiled. "At least until I start crying."

"Don't let Jarrod trip on his way down the aisle," Maggie said as Audra and Victoria left.

They went out of Jarrod and Maggie's room together and down the hall to the stairway. Jarrod and Heath were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. They both looked so handsome in their formal wear, and they both wore wonderful smiles. Victoria escorted her daughter to the bottom of the stairs, where Heath offered his mother his arm. Victoria took it and let Heath escort her to where the priest, Carl and Nick – his best man – waited by the fireplace in the living room.

"Nervous?" Heath asked as they walked down the aisle.

"Petrified," Victoria said.

Heath chuckled. "Just remember – you're gaining another son, not losing a daughter."

"I just hope I don't faint dead away during the vows."

Heath laughed again. "Mother, you've never been the fainting kind."

"I've never watched my daughter get married before."

By then, they were with the priest. Heath took his seat on the front row next to his brother Eugene, and they all turned to watch Audra.

Her brother Jarrod escorted her down the aisle, and Victoria could not help herself. The tears just came gushing out, to see her oldest son escorting his sister. Her thoughts went flying back to her own wedding, when her children were just dreams she and Tom had for the future. Now here they were, all of them – and Heath, the one Tom never even knew and the one she did not give birth to but as dear to her as if he were her own. They all looked so wonderful, Victoria could not thank God enough for them.

And she said a silent prayer – _Tom, I know you're here and you're as proud as I am. I'll love you forever and be forever grateful you gave me all these children._

Audra and Jarrod reached the group, and the priest asked who gave Audra to Carl. Jarrod said, "I do," gave her hand to Carl, and took his seat beside Heath and Eugene on the first row.

The rest went by in a fog until Audra said, "I do," to the vows, her eyes gleaming as she looked at Carl. Then in what seemed like seconds, the priest pronounced them man and wife, Carl lifted his wife's veil and they shared a long kiss. Victoria could hardly keep from screaming with joy.

Nick offered his arm and escorted his mother back down the aisle, behind Audra and Carl.

Everything happened in a swirl of activity outside at the reception in the garden. The next thing Victoria actually realized was that Jarrod was taking her hand and announcing the first dance with her was his.

As she looked at the happiness in his eyes, she couldn't help thinking of how thrilled she was that he had found that woman upstairs, pregnant with his child. It was too easy to let other thoughts slide in – his illness, and the fact that he had been a widower. But he looked so brimming with health that she could let that thought slip away. And as for the other, she had the odd feeling that maybe Beth did need to be remembered somehow on this day. She knew that despite his happiness with Maggie, Jarrod still occasionally thought lovingly of Beth, and he was probably doing that now and then today. Victoria wanted to think of her for a moment or two, as well.

Jarrod swept her around the floor, and then she thought, _He's so much like you, Tom._ _You'd be so proud of all your children, but as far as dancing goes, Jarrod takes the prize._

Then before she knew it, Nick was dancing her around, then Heath, then Eugene, and one by one, practically every one of the ranch hands – also invited to the reception – had taken a turn with her. Finally, even before Audra and Carl had finished welcoming their guests, she had to sit down and just watch.

She watched Audra and Carl dance their first dance as a married couple. Then she watched her sons watching them and then dancing with their sister. For the n'th time today, she thanked God that she was so blessed to have this family, and to have Carl be a part of it.

Before she knew it, Carl was sweeping her into his arms and out to the dancing area. She laughed as he moved her around as gallantly as any man ever had, and she thought _this is my son-in-law._ "And you can dance!" she said out loud.

Carl laughed. "Don't tell anybody – but I took lessons."

"I'm so happy you're my new son."

"And I'm so happy you're my new mother."

As the light began to fade into evening, Audra and Carl prepared to leave. Victoria made sure that she was the last person they encountered before they drove away in a buggy with a "Just Married" sign and shoes tied onto the back.

Victoria felt the tears coming again as Carl and then Audra hugged her. Carl said quietly, "Thank you for allowing me to become part of your family."

Victoria smiled. "It is my pleasure, Carl. Take good care of my little girl."

"You know I will," he said.

Then Audra hugged her mother, crying for all she was worth. "Oh, Mother, I love you so much. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Victoria said. "And remember, if you need advice about being a wife and a mother – Maggie is just upstairs."

Audra laughed and kissed her mother good-bye.

Then Audra and Carl were off to their home, then later off on their honeymoon in San Francisco.

Then suddenly Nick was chasing Eugene into the house, just like he used to do when Eugene was a child and would bait him into it. Victoria laughed out loud. Then Jarrod was beside her.

"You know, Mother, you must be exhausted," Jarrod said. "I know I am."

"I haven't come down from the clouds yet," Victoria said, "but I suppose I'd better relax for a little while."

Jarrod led his mother back into the house, where all the chairs had been cleared out from the living room and the regular furniture restored. Nick and Eugene had already collapsed into the armchairs by the fireplace. Heath took a spot, standing, behind them. Victoria sat down in the settee with Jarrod.

"It's gonna be awful quiet around here without Audra," Heath said.

"Yeah," Nick agreed.

"And soon, Eugene, you'll head back east, and Maggie and Jarrod will be off to their new home," Victoria said wistfully.

"Well, Heath and I can make up for the noise pretty easily," Nick admitted, "and we're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"You know, Mother, you keep promising to come visit me but so far you haven't come through," Eugene said.

"Yeah," Heath said. "Maybe now's the time for you to think about doing a little traveling."

Victoria's face actually lit up a little bit. "You know, you're probably right. Maybe I should."

The men looked at each other suspiciously. She really seemed to like the idea.

"Uh-oh," Eugene said. "Maybe we should have been careful what we wished for."

Victoria's eyes just danced. Yes, in a way it hurt to see her oldest moving off to his new home, and her two youngest with homes of their own, but on the other hand, sometimes an empty nest had its appeal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Father of the Bride

Jarrod sat down on the bed beside his wife and kissed Maggie. Then, he placed his hand on her ample but still growing belly. "I hope this baby will hold off at least until tomorrow."

Maggie laughed. "It's not even due for another four months. I hope I can just take it as easy as the doctor wants me to."

"Well, at least you're not bedridden just yet. You're sure you don't want to try to come down for the festivities?"

Maggie shook her head. "I don't want to risk overdoing it and ruining Audra's day. We talked about it, and she understands."

"But I wish you could see me walk her down the aisle like a proper father of the bride."

"I can use my imagination. Don't worry, I have several books to keep me company, and knowing me, I'll fall asleep anyway. I wouldn't want to fall over into the aisle as you walk Audra down."

Jarrod kissed Maggie again. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Maggie nodded. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Jarrod nodded. "I have to get down there so I can be ready when Nick has his panic attack – he's trying to get all of us fit to do our jobs, you know."

"I doubt he'll really panic."

"Well, if he does, I'll describe it in hysterical detail to you. And I'll come up sometime during the reception and look in on you."

Maggie squeezed his hand as he got up and turned to go toward the door. "Good luck, Pappy."

Jarrod smiled and winked.

XXXXXXX

It wasn't that Jarrod thought he needed the scotch to fortify himself. He wasn't even that nervous about giving the bride away. And when he was only two sips into the shot he had poured, he was no longer interested in drinking it. Liquor didn't sit well on his stomach these days, and with the excitement of the past few days, his stomach had more buttlerflies than usual.

Okay, he was that nervous about giving the bride away after all.

He came back into the library from the porch and put the glass back on the refreshment table. He sat down in the chair near the fireplace, and smiled. He was remembering his little sister and all the wonderful times they had shared over the years. From the moment she was born when he was 14 years old, she had been special to him. He didn't like the memory of leaving her when she was only four to go fight in the Union army, and he especially didn't like her reaction when he came home four years later – she didn't have the slightest idea who he was and the sight of him in his blue uniform frightened her. But today he smiled even at that.

Many more memories made him smile – the first time he waltzed with her when she was ten, her coming out party when she was 16, the first time she waltzed with another man (boy actually). The day she announced that Carl Wheeler had asked her to marry him and she accepted.

His brother Nick came into the library. Like Jarrod, he was decked out in formal attire, and he actually looked pretty comfortable in it. Jarrod gave him a grin. "Well, there, Brother Nick. Looks like you're ready for the nuptials to begin."

"You're the one who better be ready," Nick said. "The guests are all here and it's only five minutes until showtime."

Jarrod got up. "I am ready," he said, spreading his arms.

"Come on, then. It's my job to get you to where you belong."

"You're the best man," Jarrod said as they left the library. "Isn't it your job to get Carl where he belongs?"

"He's been in place for five minutes already," Nick said as they headed down the hall to the doors that led to the foyer. Once there, Nick straightened Jarrod's tie.

"I'm fine, Nick," Jarrod said. "Go see to Carl's tie. He's the one who looks like a jersey bull in formal wear."

Nick said, "Audra will be down the stairs in only a couple minutes. You stay put."

"I am put," Jarrod said with a laugh as Nick went off to the hall that led to the kitchen, where he'd put Carl.

Heath, acting as usher with his brother Eugene, came back from the living room to where Jarrod stood. The guests were all seated, facing the fireplace. Some of them glanced Jarrod's way, probably hoping to get a look at the bride coming down the stairs.

"All set?" Heath asked.

"All set," Jarrod assured him. And then he caught the sight of Audra, coming out of his room upstairs, on their mother's arm. Jarrod smiled to know she had stopped in to see Maggie – or rather to let Maggie see her, in her gown. Her gown, lace over satin, accentuated her slim heights, and her veil drew his eyes straight to her beaming face. "My God, she's breathtaking."

Heath looked up and smiled. "She sure is," he said, and went to take his place at the bottom of the stairs, where he would take his mother's arm and escort her as Matron of Honor.

Jarrod was right beside Heath as the ladies reached the bottom of the stairs. Heath offered his arm to Victoria, who was already brimming with tears, and escorted her to the front of the gathering. Nick and Carl came out from the side and met the priest and Heath there.

Jarrod offered his arm to his sister. "Are you ready to be Mrs. Wheeler?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she said.

Jarrod then escorted her down the aisle as the guests stood up for her. Carl was smiling ear to ear as she came to him. The priest even smiled more than Jarrod had ever seen him smile. When they arrived, the priest said the "who gives this woman" words, and Jarrod said, "I do," and lifted Audra's hand for Carl to take.

Jarrod took his seat next to his brothers Heath and Eugene and was lost in the beauty of his sister for the rest of the service. Part of him was hurting because his father was not here to do this honor, but another part was as happy as he could be to be doing it himself. After his father's death, he'd been more father than brother to Audra and Eugene anyway. He was Pappy, an honor he bore with pride even if the nickname occasionally irritated him. He let the parade of memories and emotions flood over him, until he heard the words, "You may now kiss the bride," from the priest and the guests erupted into applause. Then he watched as Carl led his wife – his _wife_ – back down the aisle and out the front door, where they would greet the guests departing for an outdoor reception in the garden.

Nick offered his arm to his mother, who was full of smiles and tears, and then Jarrod, Heath and Eugene came along behind them.

Outside, Jarrod kissed his sister and said, "You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen, Mrs. Wheeler."

"And you're the handsomest Father of the Bride I've ever seen," Audra said. "Or maybe, Pappy of the Bride would suit you better."

Then Jarrod took his mother's hand. She was still brimming with tears. He smiled and kissed some of them away.

The weather was glorious. As soon as the bride and groom stepped outside, they were bombarded with rice from the Barkley ranch hands and the Wheeler ranch hands, all of whom were invited to the reception and the great food and dancing that was planned for the afternoon. Only half of the hands were there – in a couple hours they would switch off with the other half, who were tending to the regular ranch chores.

The musicians – a guitarist, a banjoist, and a fiddler player – were already playing as the first guests greeted Audra and Carl at the entrance to the garden. Then the party was on, and everyone lost track of everyone else.

Before they did, though, Jarrod swept his mother around into a waltz, saying, "The first dance is for me, Lovely Lady."

And they danced as if they were the only ones on the dance floor.

Nick broke in for the next dance, and Heath for the one after that and then Eugene, but it was several dances later before Audra and Carl were through greeting guests and came in to dance as well. Everyone cleared the floor for them as soon as they came into each other's arms.

Jarrod took Audra for the next dance, and Carl took Victoria. "I hope you know how beautiful you look, Princess," Jarrod said to his sister, complimenting her yet again because he just could not help it.

"You haven't called me that since I was 12," Audra said.

"Today, you are a princess," Jarrod said. "Thank you for allowing me to give you away."

"Well, you know you'll never really give me away," Audra said. "You'll always be my big brother, and my Pappy."

Jarrod chuckled. "I don't know how that nickname got such staying power."

"Because it suits you perfectly," Audra said. "Thank you for being the father I needed all these years."

Jarrod leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for allowing me to be."

Audra danced with each of her brothers after that. Exhausted from all the excitement and dancing, Jarrod sank down into a chair with a glass of champagne and watched as everyone, even the hired hands, came to dance. Audra's girlfriends were very much in demand, what with all those single cowboys around.

Jarrod made his way upstairs to check on Maggie after he had gotten some of his energy back, but as he peeked in the door to their room, he saw that Maggie's energy was gone. She was sound asleep with a book in her lap. Jarrod smiled. This was his wife, the soon-to-be mother of his child. On this day when another couple was happily married, he was lucky enough to be happily married himself.

For a moment, as he closed the door, he remembered Beth, his first wife, and felt a pang go through him. Funny, even though he was blissfully happy with Maggie, there was a part of him that still wondered what might have been, but today he was not going to let that run away with him and lead him down that dark, ugly path he had followed once. Despite the complications of his life – despite the illness that dogged him every minute – there was not a bit of darkness or ugliness in his life right this minute. There was only joy and light.

It was a wonderful afternoon, and at the end of it, Carl took Audra off in a buggy decked out with a "just married" sign and shoes tied on long ropes. Even the horse wore a feather in his halter. The newlyweds were set to take off to San Francisco in a few days, and then they would come home to Carl's ranch not far away.

Surrounded by her sons, Victoria said, "I don't think I could be happier than I am right now."

"Just wait til I get married," Nick said.

"I don't know, Nick," Eugene said. "Would you really have any girl who would marry you?"

Nick swatted his youngest brother and chased him back into the house while Victoria, Jarrod and Heath laughed at them.

Jarrod said to Heath, "This is the way it always went when Eugene was about four and Nick was about 15. Eugene loved to bait Nick, and Nick loved to take the bait."

"And nine times out of ten, I had a broken something or other to clean up somewhere in the house," Victoria said.

"You know, Mother, you must been exhausted," Jarrod said. "I know I am."

"I haven't come down from the clouds yet," Victoria said, "but I suppose I'd better relax for a little while."

They went back into the house to find the chairs already put away and the living room back to its usual state of furnishings, plus some extra flowers. Nick and Eugene had already flopped into the chairs by the fireplace. Jarrod escorted his mother to the settee and sat down beside her while Heath just stood near the fireplace.

They chatted a bit and the conversation turned to the idea that Victoria might just consider doing some traveling, now that Audra as well as Jarrod and Eugene no longer lived with her. To the surprise of her sons, she sounded like she liked the idea.

Nick fetched himself a last glass of wine for the day and passed glasses all around to his family. Then he raised his glass high. "I'd like to propose one last toast – to the bride and groom, and to the Matron of Honor and all her children – especially the Pappy of the Bride, who I think our father would be very proud of today."

"'Pappy of the Bride,'" Eugene said after they all drank. "It suits you, Jarrod."

Jarrod remembered that Audra had said the same thing, and he smiled. "Yeah, I believe it does. Here's to me!"

They all laughed and drank again.

XXXXXX

It was early when Jarrod wandered up to see his wife again. This time, Maggie was awake in the bed, reading. She looked up when he came in.

"I looked in on you earlier, but you were asleep," Jarrod said, sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her.

"I know, I was out like a light for almost two hours," Maggie said. "Guess I needed it. How did everything go?"

"Flawlessly," Jarrod said. "Everyone asked about you. Do you feel like coming down now? We're going to have a light dinner, we remaining Barkleys, that is."

"I think I would just prefer to stay up here. Will you bring me a sandwich – and a slice of wedding cake?"

Jarrod kissed her again. "Your wish is my command, my love."

"Thank you," Maggie said, and added, "Pappy."

Jarrod shook his head. "I'll never get rid of that nickname, will I?"

"Not a chance," Maggie said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Best Man

"Will you just hold still and let me fix your tie? You're a mess," Nick said to his good friend Carl Wheeler.

"You're not my brother yet and already you're bossing me around," Carl said while Nick tried to fix his tie. Then, "Ow, it's too tight." He tried to loosen it.

"You're just not used to formal wear," Nick said. "The tie has to be tighter. It won't strangle you."

Nick stood back and took a look. At least Carl's face wasn't turning red, but he was perspiring. Nick grabbed a stray bandana and blotted Carl's forehead.

Carl pushed him away. "Will you stop all the fussing?! I'm just getting married. I'm not on display for auction or something."

"I want you to look good for my little sister. Nothing is too good for Audra," Nick said with a mock threat.

Carl settled down, looking at his old friend and the way he was smiling. "I know. I love her, Nick. I don't want her to be embarrassed standing next to me."

"I know you love her," Nick said. "And I couldn't be happier that she's marrying you. And while I'm at it, thanks for making me your best man. It means a lot to me."

"We better stop or I'll start crying," Carl said. "I'm so nervous, I don't know what's gonna come out of me in front of that priest."

"All the right words will come out," Nick said. "And just remember, Audra is as nervous as you are."

"I think you're the only one who's calm around here."

"Well, I've been planning for this day since we were kids. Audra's always been nuts about you. I knew after all those beaux went by that you'd be the one."

"Let's go get in place. I don't want to be late."

"You got ten minutes!"

"It'll probably take that long for me to get down the stairs."

Laughing, Nick escorted Carl out of the guest room and actually helped him down the stairs. Heath happened to be wandering into the foyer at the time – he and Eugene were ushers and Heath was escorting guests in after Silas opened the door for them.

Nick took a look at his younger brother and their houseman there in the foyer, both of them full of smiles and as elegant as they would ever get in their formal wear. Silas always looked elegant – the man just oozed style no matter what he wore. Heath, on the other hand, well, he was a cowhand rancher. Formal wear was not his norm, but he looked great.

Nick hoped he looked as good.

Heath noted that Nick was holding onto Carl as they came down the stairs. "Which one of you has cold feet?" he asked.

"Nobody has cold feet," Carl protested. "I just want to be sure I'm not late."

"You've got a good five or ten minutes," Heath said.

"Come on," Nick said, "let's get you back in the hallway over here and out of the way till it's time to go to the priest."

Carl went meekly as a lamb, and once in his place, he stuck there like he was glued there. He was out of sight of everyone – especially Audra, whom he was not to see before she came down the aisle. He knew he'd better not go taking any peeks around the corner, so he stayed solid where he was.

Nick gave him a smile. "Now you stay right here. I want to go check on Jarrod and see that he's ready."

"Okay," Carl said and did not even fidget with his tie.

Laughing softly, Nick went to the library, where he knew Jarrod was getting ready. He found his older brother putting down a glass of scotch, only having drunk half of it. Jarrod looked up and gave him a grin.

"Well, there, Brother Nick. Looks like you're ready for the nuptials to begin."

"You're the one who better be ready," Nick said. "The guests are all here and it's only five minutes until showtime."

Jarrod got up. "I am ready," he said, spreading his arms.

"Come on, then. It's my job to get you to where you belong."

"You're the best man," Jarrod said as they left the library. "Isn't it your job to get Carl where he belongs?"

"He's been in place for five minutes already," Nick said as they headed down the hall to the doors that led to the foyer. Once there, Nick straightened Jarrod's tie.

"I'm fine, Nick," Jarrod said. "Go see to Carl's tie. He's the one who looks like a jersey bull in formal wear."

Nick said, "Audra will be downstairs in only a couple minutes. You stay put."

"I am put," Jarrod assured him.

Nick went back to where he had left Carl. The man hadn't budged an eyelash. Nick laughed softly. "You can go ahead and blink, Carl. Nothing will fall off."

"Funny," Carl said. "Is Audra coming down yet?"

"Any minute now."

"God, I love her, Nick."

"I know you do." Nick took a peek toward the steps, saw Heath with Jarrod and caught a glimpse of white at the top of the stairs. "Ooup, okay, it's time to get you to the altar, brother-in-law."

Nick guided Carl out to the fireplace in the living room, where the priest waited, smiling. Then, in what seemed like only two seconds, Heath escorted Victoria down the aisle toward them. She was beautiful herself, even if she was full of tears. Heath placed her as Matron of Honor and took his seat on the front row with Eugene.

Then there they were – his older brother Jarrod – their 'Pappy,' – escorting their sister down the aisle. Nick had to swallow a lump in his throat. Audra was so beautiful he thought he was going to burst into tears himself. But Jarrod wore a secure smile, and as he lifted Audra's hand to Carl, he was as solid as the rock he'd always been. Nick felt himself settle down as Jarrod took his seat with Heath and Eugene, and Carl and Audra only looked at each other.

And then, suddenly out of nowhere, Nick thought of Nancy. It startled him. She was back home, miles away, and they were only writing to each other at this point. Why did he think of her when he saw Audra?

The ceremony went by so fast that Nick hardly took it in. Before he knew it, Carl was lifting Audra's veil – my God, she was beautiful – and the newlyweds kissed. Then they were dancing down the aisle together.

Nick offered his arm to his Mother. She was full of tears and smiles as they walked out together, Nick's brothers right behind them. "You're almost as beautiful as the bride," Nick said to her.

"And you're a flatterer," Victoria said.

Then everything was all activity outside in the garden – dancing and eating and music and voices everywhere. Nick cut in on Jarrod to dance with his mother and then he danced with all of Audra's girlfriends, until Carl and Audra were through greeting their guests and danced their first dance.

Watching with Eugene, Heath and Jarrod, Nick said, "Good night, whoever thought Carl could dance?"

"I suppose Audra could have been giving him some lessons," Heath said.

Overhearing them as they danced by, Carl quickly said, "Just eat your hearts out, Barkleys."

Jarrod danced with Audra next, and then Nick finally got to take the beautiful bride into his arms. As he looked at his little sister, he could hardly believe the gangly little kid who used to follow him around was all grown up into this gorgeous woman. He shook his head.

"What's that about?" Audra said, seeing him do it.

"Oh, just remembering pigtails and denim shirts, and a little girl with her hands on her hips and saying 'Niiiiick!' for the umpteenth time because I loved to tease her so much," Nick said. "She used to get so irritated at that."

"Which is why you did it, of course," Audra said.

"I always knew you'd be this beautiful when you grew up," Nick said. "I knew it from the moment Mother let me look at you in your cradle."

"And I took every advantage of you that I could after that."

Nick laughed. "Yes, you did, and don't think I haven't already warned Carl about that."

Nick danced the day away into the sunset, with each of Audra's girlfriends at least twice. Finally, Audra and Carl took off for their ranch and then their honeymoon in San Francisco, in a buggy trailing shoes and carrying a "Just Married" sign. Nick stood with his mother and brothers and watched them go.

When his mother said she didn't think she could be happier than she was today, Nick said, "Just wait till I get married."

"I don't know, Nick," Eugene said. "Would you really have any girl who would marry you?"

And Nancy flashed into his mind's eye again. He wished she were here. Some little part of him even wished –

 _No. Better let that go. It's too soon. But, darn, I wish -_

Nick swatted his youngest brother and chased him back into the house while Victoria, Jarrod and Heath laughed at them.

It was a ritual Nick and Eugene had followed since Eugene was about four, Nick chasing Eugene into the living room but making sure he never caught him. On this day, now that all the chairs for the wedding had been removed and the regular furniture put back in its place, they both just fell into the armchairs by the fireplace and immediately loosened their ties.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she, Nick?" Eugene asked.

"She certainly was," Nick said.

"So when are you getting married?"

"Oh, when the right woman comes along and will have me," Nick said, and thought of Nancy yet again. He would write to her tonight. "How about you, little brother?"

"Well, don't tell anybody yet, but I have met someone."

"Really?"

"I don't know if she's the one yet, but we are seeing a lot of each other."

"Well, I hate to tell you, but I think Audra let the cat out of the bag when she got home from Washington."

"Ohhhhh….."

The rest of the family came in then, laughing together. Jarrod escorted his mother to the settee and sat down beside her, while Heath stood beside the fireplace.

They chatted for several minutes before Nick realized that everyone was fading fast. He went to the refreshment table and poured everyone a last glass of wine. Then he raised his own glass.

"I'd like to propose one last toast – to the bride and groom, and to the Matron of Honor and all her children – especially the Pappy of the Bride, who I think our father would be very proud of today."

Jarrod enjoyed the nickname and toasted himself, making everyone laugh.

XXXXX

After a light dinner, they all admitted they were exhausted. It was only a little while later they all made their way up to bed.

Nick watched his family members disappear into their rooms, and especially focused on Jarrod entering his room where his wife Maggie, uncomfortable in her pregnancy, rested all day in bed. Jarrod carried a sandwich and a slice of wedding cake – for Maggie, of course. Nick smiled at the love he was seeing in his older brother's eyes these days. He had settled into marital happiness so well that it overshadowed the cloud of his heart problem. Nobody even worried that much about it anymore.

Jarrod married, and now Audra, and Eugene apparently on the way there. Nick actually felt a little left out. It was way past time for him to bring some lovely woman into his room, to have that wedding by the fireplace and that celebration in the garden. It was way past time for him to have a wife who would wisp away his own clouds. He thought of Nancy yet again.

Nick smiled. Yes, it was way past time. He'd have to do something about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Ushers

Heath and Eugene straightened each other's ties, while Silas looked on with a smile. He himself was decked out in his very best formal wear, and both Heath and Eugene looked a little jealous. The houseman always looked impeccable, neat as a pin, and as handsome as any man who ever graced the Barkley mansion.

"What do you think, Silas?" Eugene asked and he and Heath turned to face the older man.

All three of them were at the front door, but would not stay that way. They had decided that Silas would open the door to the guests, then pass them off to Heath just behind him at the step into the foyer. Heath would see the guests down the step and into the living room, where Eugene would actually seat them. Heath would then return to the step for the next guests.

Silas smiled and nodded. "Everything is just fine, Mr. Eugene." It was to be his job to make sure everything – food, drinks, music, everything - was ready for the reception, so he would be leaving the house as the ceremony began. In a way, Silas was disappointed he would miss seeing Audra get married, but on the other hand, being asked to manage the reception was an honor he loved having.

Muffled voices came from upstairs. It wasn't Jarrod – he was in the library. Nick was in one guest room, getting Carl ready. Victoria was in Audra's room, getting her ready. Soft laughter came from Audra's room, making the three men in the foyer smile.

"What do you want to bet Nick has more trouble dressing Carl than Mother has dressing Audra?" Eugene asked.

Heath said, "No bet. That's not a hard call."

Silas opened the door. Audra's dear friend from town, a girl her age named Connie, came in. She was to play the piano for the guests and for the service.

"Good afternoon, Miss Connie," Silas said.

"Good afternoon, Silas," she said and came in, carrying a folder full of music and a small cushion. "How is everyone doing?"

"Everyone is doing fine, just fine," Silas said.

"Even the ushers," Heath said and reached a hand to help Connie down the step.

"I guess you fellows feel pretty comfortable," Connie said. "Your jobs will be over by the time the ceremony starts."

"We definitely got the easy parts," Eugene agreed. "Except for Silas, of course. He's in charge of the reception."

"And it'll be one whale of a reception, too," Nick said.

Silas just nodded, smiling.

Eugene escorted Connie to the piano, where she placed the cushion on the bench before sitting down and getting her music set up. Eugene returned to Nick and Silas near the door then.

"Well," Heath said, "it's half an hour until the ceremony. I reckon we better make sure we're all spit and polish. Silas, we never have to worry about you. Spit and polish are your middle names."

Silas laughed. "You both look more handsome than ever."

And then the guests began to arrive. The stable hands helped each guest out of their buggies and parked the buggies. Silas, Heath and Eugene got their parts down perfectly, and each guest was escorted through the door and the foyer and to their seats without a problem, even though as the time for the ceremony drew closer, the traffic picked up.

Connie played soft music to set the mood. During a short lull, Eugene had time to talk to Heath. "How am I doing?"

"You're doing fine," Heath said. "Got everybody in the right seat, left room at the front for you and me and Jarrod. We got this covered good."

Nick came down the stairs with Carl. Heath noted that Nick was holding onto Carl. "Which one of you has cold feet?" he asked.

"Nobody has cold feet," Carl protested. "I just want to be sure I'm not late."

"You've got a good five or ten minutes," Heath said.

"Come on," Nick said, "let's get you back in the hallway over here and out of the way till it's time to go to the priest."

Nick and Carl went back down the hall, but in a few moments, Nick came back.

"Where you going now?" Heath asked as he came back from delivering more guests to Eugene.

"Checking on Jarrod. I think he's in the library," Nick said.

"Last I saw him," Heath said, and Nick disappeared.

Eugene, coming toward Heath, said, "I wonder if Jarrod's nervous," Eugene asked.

"Nah, I don't think so," Heath said. "He's really been looking forward to this."

"I do wish Father was here," Eugene said wistfully. "He really doted on Audra."

"I'll bet everybody doted on Audra," Heath said. "I know I fell right into the pattern."

More guests came in then, and Heath and Eugene never did have another chance to talk. Before too long, Nick came back with Jarrod in tow. He put Jarrod at the bottom of the stairs and took off back down the hall to Carl.

Heath received the final guests from Silas and took them to Eugene. Then he came back to his older brother at the foot of the stairs.

"All set?" Heath asked.

"All set," Jarrod assured him.

And then they caught the sight of Audra, coming down the hall upstairs, on their mother's arm.

"My God, she's breathtaking," Jarrod said.

Heath looked up and smiled. "She sure is," he said, and he moved to the side of the stairs, where he would take his mother's arm and escort her as Matron of Honor.

When Victoria and Audra arrived, Heath smiled softly as he offered his arm to his mother. To say he was honored to escort her as the Matron of Honor was putting it mildly. Even though he was a latecomer to this place, and a demanding one at that, he felt absolutely at home here now.

But every time his family gave him an extra grace, like this one today, he felt like a king.

Victoria took Heath's arm and he escorted her toward the aisle.

"Nervous?" Heath asked as they walked down the aisle.

"Petrified," Victoria said.

Heath chuckled. "Just remember – you're gaining another son, not losing a daughter."

"I just hope I don't faint dead away during the vows."

Heath laughed again. "Mother, you've never been the fainting kind."

"I've never watched my daughter get married before."

By then, they were with the priest. His duties complete, Heath took his seat on the front row next to his brother Eugene, and they all turned to watch Audra.

Jarrod escorted her down the aisle, and both Heath and Eugene gasped.

"Wow," Eugene said softly at the sight of her in her satin and lace gown and beautiful veil. "I don't think she's ever looked so beautiful."

"All brides are their most beautiful on their wedding days," Heath said, "but you're right, she is magnificent."

As she drew close, Audra gave Heath and Eugene a smile. Such as happy, wonderful smile. Then she and Jarrod were before the priest, who asked who gave Audra in marriage. Jarrod said, "I do," and gave her hand to Carl. Then he took his place on the front row with Heath and Eugene.

The service was over so fast, or so it seemed to all the participants, that Audra and Carl were pronounced man and wife before Eugene thought he had a chance to blink. Heath watched Nick once or twice, and both times saw as soft a smile as he'd ever seen on that hard rancher's face. He also saw Victoria fight tears, but she never dabbed at her face. She just let them flow.

Then came the kiss and the bride and groom came back up the aisle, smiling ear to ear. Nick and his mother were right behind them, and then Heath, Eugene and Jarrod followed along.

There was food and music and dancing and everyone got lost in the happiness that surrounded the Barkley ranch today. Both Heath and Eugene danced with their mother and their sister and every other girl or woman there. When Audra and Carl finally climbed in their buggy to leave, things began to wind down.

Heath found Silas off by himself, watching the bride and groom leave. Heath went over to him and said, "Silas, you threw one heck of a party."

"Only the best for Miss Audra," Silas said, still smiling as he watched the buggy drive away.

Heath offered his hand to the houseman. "And you gave it to her."

Silas shook Heath's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Heath."

As Silas began to supervise the clean up, Heath rejoined his family, still watching the buggy disappear.

Victoria said "I don't think I can be happier than I am today.

Nick said, "Just wait till I get married."

"I don't know, Nick," Eugene said. "Would you really have any girl who would marry you?"

Nick swatted his youngest brother and chased him back into the house, an old ritual that had begun when Eugene was very small and one he thought was pretty appropriate today. Eugene dashed into the living room, where the chairs for the guests had been cleared and the regular furniture was back where it belonged. He flopped into one of the armchairs, and Nick flopped into another.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she, Nick?" Eugene asked.

"She certainly was," Nick said.

"So when are you getting married?"

"Oh, when the right woman comes along and will have me," Nick said. "How about you, little brother?"

"Well, don't tell anybody yet, but I have met someone."

"Really?"

"I don't know if she's the one yet, but we are seeing a lot of each other."

"Well, I hate to tell you, but I think Audra let the cat out of the bag when she got home from Washington."

"Ohhhhh….."

They chatted some more until Jarrod, Heath and Victoria came in and joined them. They all talked idly together until they realized they were exhausted and would have to get a light bit to eat before calling it a night, even if it was a little early.

That was when Nick filled wine glasses for everyone for the last time and offered his toast. Silas brought out some sandwiches, which they all ate. After that, they began to make their way upstairs.

"Looks like we did okay today," Eugene said to Heath as they climbed up the stairs together.

"Got everybody where they were supposed to be," Heath said.

"When are you getting married?" Eugene asked.

"Me? Who knows? Not soon, I know that. How about you?"

"Same thing," Eugene said, but smiled at the thought of the girl waiting for him back east.

Heath noticed the smile and read into it what he was sure Eugene was saying. "Boy howdy, I better get this monkey suit all cleaned and ready."

Eugene gave him a friendly punch in the arm, and they went to their separate rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Groom

Carl Wheeler looked at himself in the mirror.

Nick came over to him and immediately saw the tie problem. "Hold still," he said, untied the tie and began to retie it.

Carl squirmed. "I can't get it right."

"Well, just hold still and I'll help you."

"Darn it, Nick – "

"Will you just hold still and let me fix your tie? You're a mess," Nick said.

"You're not my brother yet and already you're bossing me around," Carl said while Nick still tried to fix his tie. Then, "Ow, it's too tight." He tried to loosen it.

"You're just not used to formal wear," Nick said. "The tie has to be tighter. It won't strangle you."

Nick stood back and took a look. At least Carl's face wasn't turning red, but he was perspiring. Nick grabbed a stray bandana and blotted Carl's forehead.

Carl pushed him away. "Will you stop all the fussing?! I'm just getting married. I'm not on display for auction or something."

"I want you to look good for my little sister. Nothing is too good for Audra," Nick said with a mock threat.

Carl settled down, looking at his old friend and the way he was smiling. "I know. I love her, Nick. I don't want her to be embarrassed standing next to me."

"I know you love her," Nick said. "And I couldn't be happier that she's marrying you. And while I'm at it, thanks for making me your best man. It means a lot to me."

"We better stop or I'll start crying," Carl said. "I'm so nervous, I don't know what's gonna come out of me in front of that priest."

"All the right words will come out," Nick said. "And just remember, Audra is as nervous as you are."

"I think you're the only one who's calm around here."

"Well, I've been planning for this day since we were kids. Audra's always been nuts about you. I knew after all those beaux went by that you'd be the one."

"Let's go get in place. I don't want to be late."

"You got ten minutes!"

"It'll probably take that long for me to get down the stairs."

It didn't take that long. Heath – one of the ushers – happened to be at the bottom of the stairs when they came down. He noted that Nick was holding onto Carl as they came down. "Which one of you has cold feet?" he asked.

"Nobody has cold feet," Carl protested. "I just want to be sure I'm not late."

"You've got a good five or ten minutes," Heath said.

"Come on," Nick said, "let's get you back in the hallway over here and out of the way till it's time to go to the priest."

Carl went meekly as a lamb, and once in his place, he stuck there like he was glued there. From where he stood, he could see almost everything that was going on. He saw Audra's brothers, Heath and Eugene, ushering in the guests after their houseman, Silas, greeted them at the door. He could see the guests seated at the chairs in the living room – so many chairs! So many guests! He could see the priest at the front, talking to a couple people there.

Carl closed his eyes, thinking _why am I so nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about. I've known Audra since we were kids. I've wanted her to be my wife since I knew I wanted ANYBODY to be my wife. What the heck is the matter with me?_

Nick came back. Carl stood stiff as board, not even batting an eyelash. Nick laughed softly. "You can go ahead and blink, Carl. Nothing will fall off."

"Funny," Carl said. "Is Audra coming down yet?"

"Any minute now."

"God, I love her, Nick."

"I know you do." Nick took a peek toward the steps, saw Heath with Jarrod as he waiting to escort Audra down the aisle and caught a glimpse of white at the top of the stairs. "Ooup, okay, it's time to get you to the altar, brother-in-law."

Nick guided Carl out to the fireplace in the living room, where the priest waited, smiling. Then, for Carl, everything started to happen at lightning speed. Heath escorted Victoria down the aisle, to her place as Audra's Matron of Honor, then took his place beside Eugene on the front row. Then suddenly Audra was coming down the aisle, on her brother Jarrod's arm. He was smiling as confidently as if he were in court. Audra was devastatingly beautiful, and Carl had trouble catching his breath.

The suddenly Audra was there in front of him. He could see her smile under the veil. The priest asked the "who gives this woman" question, Jarrod said, "I do," and lifted Audra's hand.

Carl stared. Jarrod was lifting her hand to him. He took it, hoping no one could see how bad he was shaking. Audra stepped up to his side, and Jarrod took his seat in the front row.

And then Carl barely heard a thing. He clung to Audra's hand like he would fall down if she didn't hold him up. He said the proper words when they were called for, and he heard the priest say, "You may kiss the bride." Shaking like a leaf, realizing that he was now married, married to the most beautiful woman in Stockton, he lifted her veil and kissed her.

She was trembling as bad as he was.

When they parted, they laughed softly to each other, and then Carl escorted her back down the aisle, as Mrs. Carl Wheeler.

Then there was an even bigger swirl of activity. There were guests to greet before they went out to the reception in the garden – so many guests! Did he know all these people? Yes, he pretty much did, but they all went by both as fast as a racehorse and as slow as a slug. How could time be moving too fast and too slow at the same time? Then the line of guests was gone, and he took Audra over to the garden, where they began to dance together.

And Carl got his first chance to talk to his new wife. "I think my head's gonna spin right off," he said into her ear as he held her close and danced with her.

Audra laughed softly. "I know what you mean. The priest really did remember to marry us, didn't he? It happened so fast I don't know if he did or not."

"Oh, he did, Mrs. Wheeler," Carl said. He heard one of Audra's brothers say something about how he didn't think Carl could dance that well, and he said to them over his shoulder, where they stood together watching, "Eat your hearts out, Barkleys."

Audra laughed loudly at that, but all too soon that first dance was over. The first thing Carl did for the next dance was find Victoria and sweep her from her chair up into the dancing area.

She laughed as he moved her around as gallantly as any man ever had _._ "And you can dance!" she said out loud.

Carl laughed. "Don't tell anybody – but I took lessons."

"I'm so happy you're my new son."

"And I'm so happy you're my new mother."

Then there was dancing and food and music and more dancing, until the light began to fade and one of his hands pulled close to the edge of the garden in the buggy from his ranch. Someone had tied shoes onto the back and put a "Just Married" sign there, too. Carl escorted his new wife to the buggy and they climbed in, and then, for the first time in hours, there was peace and quiet as they drove away.

Carl leaned back, holding Audra's hand. She leaned back into his shoulder and they were quiet together.

They would spend this wedding night at his – now their – ranch and leave in a few days for their honeymoon in San Francisco. Carl silently hoped he could be the husband Audra deserved, especially on this first night together in the bed they would share for the rest of their lives. He had no idea what Audra was thinking – he hoped she wasn't too nervous.

But his nervousness had vanished with all the dancing. Now he was just a happy husband, holding his beautiful wife in his arms, beginning their life together. He had no concerns about making her happy in their bed tonight. He was too full of – what was the word? Bliss? Yes, this was bliss. He never knew life could be so beautiful.

He kissed Audra on the top of her head. She had long since taken her veil off and was holding it in her hand. She smiled, and Carl smiled. And Mr. and Mrs. Carl Wheeler went to their home together for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Bride

Practically everything was a blur. Audra remembered hardly sleeping the night before her wedding. At one point, she got up and paced around the room, and then danced around the room, and then stared out of the window willing the sun to come up. It didn't come up until it was good and ready.

Then breakfast flew by with everyone talking. It all became a buzz she never even heard. Then there was taking a long bath and having her mother help her get her hair just the way she wanted it.

It wasn't until she put her wedding dress on that the world slowed down a bit, or at least caught up with her.

Her mother helped her into her dress and veil, and she looked at herself in the mirror. A satin dress, covered with lace, and that beautiful veil that her mother had worn in her own wedding. It was perfect, but she had to ask, "How do I look?"

Victoria smiled. "You look every bit as beautiful as I dreamed on the day you were born."

Audra laughed with joy and hugged her mother tight. "Mother, I'm so excited, I don't know if I can contain myself. I thought I couldn't be any happier on the day of my coming out party, but this – oh, Mother, did you feel so giddy on the day you married Father?"

Victoria laughed and wiped tears away. "Oh, yes, I was giddy, all right, but the moment I saw your father waiting for me at the altar – all the giddiness just turned into pure happiness."

"Do you think it will be that way for me, too?"

"I don't know. It's different for everyone. But I know Carl is the right man for you. I've known that since you were children. You'll make each other very happy."

"Is it almost time?"

Victoria took hold of her daughter's hands. "In just a minute, but is there anything you want to ask me? You know, about – tonight?"

Audra laughed. "I don't think I have any questions, Mother. If we don't know exactly what to do, I think Carl and I will figure it out."

Audra lifted her veil back and hugged her mother then, and Victoria's eyes brimmed over again. "The next time I hug you, I'll be hugging Mrs. Wheeler, not Miss Barkley."

Audra pulled back and kissed her. "I'll be an old married lady."

Victoria laughed. "Oh, come on, let's get you married."

As they came down the hall to Jarrod and Maggie's room, Audra said, "Oh, please, let's stop in a see Maggie before we go down."

Jarrod's wife Maggie was spending the day resting in bed. Her pregnancy was draining her energy, and she did not want to risk some episode that would put a dent in Audra's day. But she was thrilled Audra stopped by to see her and did a turn in her gown.

"It's beautiful," Maggie said. "And you're going to be so happy as Mrs. Wheeler."

"I know it," Audra said. "We have to be going down, but I didn't want to go before seeing you."

"Thank you," Maggie said. And as Audra and her mother left to go downstairs, Maggie said, "Don't let Jarrod trip on his way down the aisle."

Then everything started to blur again. Audra saw her brothers downstairs. She somehow made it down the stairway and watched Heath escort her mother to her seat. And she saw her brother Jarrod – her Pappy – smiling up at her, waiting for her, and offering his arm.

"Are you ready to be Mrs. Wheeler?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she said.

And he walked her down the aisle, just as she dreamed he would. As they walked and everyone watched, she thought of her father, how when she was very small she'd pretend to be walking down the aisle with him. But he was killed, and that dream disappeared in a heartbeat.

But Jarrod stepped in, as a father as much as an older brother, and he was here now, escorting her to the man who waited for her there with the priest.

Everything went completely blurry again. Later she remembered Jarrod giving her hand to Carl, and she remembered she and Carl clutching hands nervously while the ceremony went on, but she never did remember the words anyone spoke. She couldn't even remember the words she spoke. She just remembered that Carl lifted her veil and kissed her, and then they went back up the aisle as husband and wife.

Husband. Carl was now her husband, and she was now his wife.

More blurriness as guests came by and dancing happened and music played and people smiled and laughed. And then, Carl helped her into a buggy, and they drove away.

She remembered taking her veil off and resting back into Carl's shoulder as they rode away to Carl's ranch – now their ranch. She remembered his arm around her, his hand caressing her, his kisses on the top of her head.

And when they reached his house – now their house – she remembered how he lifted her up into his strong arms, carried her inside, and closed the door.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Wheeler," Carl said as he put her down, and before he kissed her on the mouth.

"It's really happened," Audra said, almost as if in a dream. "You're really my husband."

Carl smiled and lifted her face to kiss him again.

He lifted her and carried her to bed, and she remembered every bit of her first lovemaking until the day she died. He was gentle and passionate at the same time, and she was amazed to discover that she was so passionate herself. She wanted him. She wanted him forever. She wanted the lovemaking to go on forever.

But after about an hour, something else started.

Carl's ranch hands were all outside, shooting off guns and banging on pots and pans and yelling at the top of their lungs. Carl's head drooped in frustration, but he still smiled.

"What is going on?!" Audra asked.

"The shivaree," Carl said.

"The what?!"

Carl began to laugh. "It's an old custom some of my crazy men brought with them from back in the south. They're gonna keep carrying on until we go out and join the party."

"Go OUT?!"

Carl smiled at her. "You're supposed to put your gown back on, and I'm supposed to put my monkey suit back on, and we're supposed to go join the party."

"Oh – but I don't want to!"

Now Carl laughed and got up. "It's required. They won't give us any peace until we come out for a while."

Carl started to put his clothes back on. Flustered, Audra just sat up, mouth open. How could this be happening?

When he was finished putting his own clothes on – minus the tie – Carl gave Audra her underclothing and dress. "We gotta do it," he said.

Audra got up and put on most of her clothing – it was almost more like she only put on the dress – and they went outside.

All of Carl's ranch hands were there, and they cheered wildly and threw rice at the couple as they came out of the house.

And the party went by in a blur of dancing and drinking and music until Audra could no longer stay awake. Carl lifted her in his arms again and bid his men good night, and when he took her back inside, the party broke up and the men went back to the bunkhouse.

It was nearly three in the morning when Carl laid his wife back down on their bed, but it was finally quiet. Audra was even too tired to get undressed. Carl watched her sleeping as he once again got out of his formal clothing and then crawled in beside her.

"I love you, Mrs. Wheeler," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Mr. Wheeler," she whispered back.

He kissed her again, and then he, too, fell asleep.

The End


End file.
